


Holiday Display

by ordinaryorbit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, relatives at the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: Vignettes of Rafael and Sonny getting into the holiday spirit.





	1. Christmas

"I feel like I'm on display."

"Well that's kind of the point, isn't it?"  Sonny asked as he made an adjustment.

Rafael swallowed.  "Yes. But still." Usually when Sonny suggested he dress up, it was in tasteful silk boxers or something of the like.

But this time, no.  His boyfriend had to be a Christmas-decoration enthusiast in addition to being an enthusiast of Rafael's body.  And in the Venn diagram of those interests, the intersecting circle consisted of Rafael standing in their living room in Christmas-tree-patterned leggings and a strand of small twinkly lights that criss-crossed his bare torso.  

Rafael silently cursed whichever manufacturer had first thought of making battery-operated Christmas lights.  But perhaps the greater indignity was the ornaments that Sonny had hooked on the strand so that they hung from his body.

"You know, Sonny, most people, after they watch a marathon of Hallmark Christmas movies, they get inspired to put decorations up in their home, not on their partner."

"Well we've already decorated everything in the apartment," Sonny replied, gesturing around them.  And it was true that the tree, stockings, and garland provided just the right amount of decor for the space.  

"Besides, Raf, this is your punishment for mocking my Christmas movies earlier."

"Sonny, how could I not? Those movies all have the same plot and the same cookie cutter - not to mention straight - love interests."

Sonny tsk-tsked as he added one more ornament.  "See there you go again, criticizing my harmless, feel-good Christmas tradition.  I think you're trying to goad me into adding some tinsel to you. Is that what you want, Rafael?"

Sonny posed the question in the tone that was, in itself, everything that Rafael always wanted.  But as for the tinsel?

"No, I don't want the tinsel," he answered quietly, though with a touch of petulance.  Luckily Sonny seemed to overlook it.

"Good.  Then why don't you put on a little show for me as the rest of your penance."

As he spoke, Sonny grabbed onto an errant loop of the lights and used it to maneuver Rafael into straddling an arm of the sofa.  Rafael's arms shot out to balance himself, gripping farther down the arm.

"Seriously, Sonny, you want me to hump the furniture for you?"

"Well I wasn't gonna phrase it quite like that.  More like a holiday-themed erotic performance."

"Erotic performance my ass," Rafael muttered.

"Well your ass does play a starring role," Sonny commented as he cupped it, before running a hand down one of Rafael's thighs where it clutched around the sofa.

Rafael shivered in spite of himself at the attention.  And also in spite of himself, he began to rock against the rounded arm of the sofa.  The Christmas balls that hung from him swung back and forth with the movement.

Sonny gave a low hum of approval from some point right outside Rafael's field of vision.  "That's it Raf. You look so good, so festive for me."

Sonny's praise melded in just the right way with Rafael's sense of shame at his current position.  The combination spurred him to begin thrusting with more force, arching his back into it.

"You're so sexy babe."  Rafael could tell from the slightly desperate tone that Sonny must be palming himself right now through his pajama bottoms.  "That's it, show me how you're gonna move when you fuck me tonight."

"Wait, what do you mean tonight?  You mean we're not going to do it right now?"  Rafael's movements faltered as he craned his neck back to look up at Sonny.

"Well we don't have time right now, we gotta be at my parents' at 3 for Christmas Eve dinner."

"Sonny!"  Rafael stopped his movements completely now, though his hips continued making little thrusts of their own accord.  "Why would you have us start something that we don't have time to finish? And who has dinner at three o'clock anyway?"

"Well it's called the Feast of the Seven Fishes for a reason, Raf.  And in my family, we do it with twelve instead of seven. So we need to make it through twelve whole courses of seafood before the evening's over."

"We're going to have twelve courses?"  Rafael asked incredulously, disregarding the fact that he was still splayed across the arm of the sofa.

"At least twelve, there'll probably be other dishes as well."

Rafael's mind started to race, thinking of all the preparations needed for such a feast - preparations to which he had not contributed.

"And who's cooking all of that?"

"Mainly my mom and my grandma, but my sisters and my cousins will probably each bring a dish as well.  And my dad will help out."

"Why aren't you making anything?"

Sonny let out a laugh.  "My lack of cooking skills means that they stopped asking me to bring something years ago.  That's why we're picking up the pastry on the way - that'll be our contribution."

Rafael frowned.  "But I could have cooked a dish to bring.  Why didn't you tell me this dinner was going to be such a big deal?"

Sonny came to lean against the sofa, reaching down to brush some hair out of Rafael's eyes.  "It's really not a big deal, it's just tradition. You don't need to get stressed about it."

"I'm not," Rafael said with a bit too much force.

"Oh."  Sonny's eyes brightened suddenly in understanding.  "Rafael, you don't have to cook something to make my family like you.  You know that they already do, right?"

"Yes but we also know I'm not the nice girl from Staten Island that they were expecting you to end up with.  I need all the brownie points I can get."

Sonny paused for a moment, unable to deny the truth of Rafael's statement.  

"Look Rafael," he said finally, "any dashed expectations on their part shouldn't be your burden to bear.  Anyway," he added, eyes crinkling, "when's the last time you cooked something?"

"Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't."

"Fair enough.  Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you more about what the dinner is going to be like.  I wasn't really thinking about how this is the first time you're spending Christmas Eve with my family."

"That's ok Sonny.  The idea of familial expectations just makes me anxious."

"Raf, all you have to do is be yourself.  But if we get there on time, some of the cooking should still be in progress.  So you should be able to help out if you really want to channel your inner 1950's housewife."

"That sounds good.  Though I'm afraid that means we're going to have to cut this impromptu burlesque show short, if we're going to have time to pick up the pastry and get there by three."

"Ok, then let's get you down from there so we can get ready," Sonny said while offering Rafael a hand to help him dismount.

"When we get home tonight, Sonny, we're definitely trying these Christmas lights out on you.  I want to see you lit up under me."

"I think that can be arranged," Sonny said with a smile, game as always. "Now that's the holiday spirit."


	2. Valentine's Day

As much as Rafael tried to tune it out, the symbolism and merchandise of Valentine's Day seemed to be everywhere.  From store windows to the arms of the people brushing past him on the crowded sidewalk, the hearts and flowers and candies couldn't help but encroach on his consciousness.  

He supposed this was what he got for deciding to walk home and thus immerse himself in the thick of it.  But it was unseasonably warm for February, and the fresh air had beckoned.

Sonny was working a late shift, having grudgingly volunteered for it after Rafael unequivocally ruled out any Valentine's plans.  At the time, Sonny had looked a bit crushed at the idea of not being able to celebrate a commercialized holiday.

"Look," Rafael had said matter-of-factly, "we know how we feel about each other every day of the year.  So we don't need society telling us to make pronouncements on one particular day. I just really don't like Valentine's Day.  It has bad connotations for me."

He had explained it in general terms, not wanting to get into specifics. Such as how Yelina had professed her love for him on Valentine's Day only to leave him for Alex a week later.  Or how one year his father had casually given his mother a huge heart-shaped box of chocolates, as if that negated the bruises that still lay under her make up.

Yes, Valentine's was a day of false promises and sugar-coating, in both the literal and the figurative sense.  Yet Rafael felt an unexpected longing as he saw passersby carrying roses and couples dining in restaurant windows.

As he walked past a drug store, a small heart-shaped pillow in the window caught his attention.  It was just the sort of non-functional, themed tchotchke that Sonny loved. In fact, if Sonny were here right now he would definitely buy it and present it to Rafael, even over his objections.

Ten minutes later, Rafael exited the store with a large bag containing three heart pillows, one each in red, pink, and white.  Maybe there was no space in their home for more decorative pillows, but Rafael knew that Sonny would break out in a huge smile when he saw them.  And Rafael was finding himself more and more hard-pressed to give up any opportunity to put that smile there.

If he only had a gift, he could array the pillows around it in a festive presentation.  But what could he get last minute? And what kind of gift would even be appropriate after he'd forbidden Sonny to get him one?

Rafael paused in front of a lingerie store to admire a satin robe that hung on a mannequin in the window.  It was a deep scarlet, with the word _Love_ repeated across it in an ornate fuchsia script. Usually he found the two colors tacky together, but here they looked elegant.  

Hmmm.  What if . . . what if _he_ were the gift?

Inside the store, Rafael navigated around a horde of frenzied female shoppers and what seemed like an army of over-solicitous sales associates.  He rebuffed their offers of assistance until he was able to find the rack that held the satin robes. Luckily there was one in an extra large.

At the counter, a middle-aged woman with a tower of teased hair wrung up his purchase.  "Oh this is a nice Valentine's gift, is it for your girlfriend?"

"No," Rafael replied without further explanation.  Why did sales people always feel the need to try to be friendly to him?

"Oh it must be for your wife then, I'm sure she'll love it.  And you'll love it on her!"

Rafael sighed in exasperation.  "No, it is not for my non-existent wife.  It's for my boyfriend, and I'm sure he'll love it on me."

The woman gave a nervous, tittering laugh until she seemed to realize that Rafael was not, in fact, joking.  "Oh. Well then. I'm sure he will, the colors suit your skin tone very well," she offered in an attempt to recover.

"I'd just like to complete my purchase," Rafael said.  He started mentally composing a legalistic letter to the store's management laying out what things were and were not appropriate to say to customers.

Rafael made one final stop, at a bath and body store.  In the lotion aisle, he sniffed the samples one by one.  They were all either too floral or too musky. Until he reached the grapefruit lotion.  The scent was clean and citrusy, yet with a hint of spice. Perfect.

Once home, Rafael took a nice hot shower and then rubbed the lotion into his skin.  He cut the tag off the satin robe and stood critically in front of the full-length mirror, assessing how it looked on him. 

Before Sonny, Rafael never would have considered decking himself out in a robe like this for a romantic partner.  But Sonny's unconditional joy at being with him had caused Rafael to feel more free and confident with his own body.  Viewing himself in the mirror, Rafael liked what he saw reflected back at him.

Now for presentation.  Rafael retrieved the heart pillows and settled himself on the bed, opening the robe to let it pool around his bare body.  He placed two of the pillows on one side and the remaining pillow on the other, but found the asymmetry displeasing. He really should have bought an even number of pillows.

In a stroke of inspiration, he took the red pillow and placed it over his crotch.  There. Numerical balance was restored, plus he had a sexy tease. Now he just had to wait for Sonny.  Which he might as well do while taking a nap.

How long he drifted in and out of light sleep Rafael couldn't say, but Sonny's voice calling from the hallway was what ultimately roused him.

"Hey Raf I'm home!  And I have a surprise for you!"

"I have a surprise for you too!  It's in here."

Rafael distinguished the separate pairs of footsteps a moment too late. All he had time to do was clutch the pillow to himself before Sonny was bursting through the bedroom door with - dear God  - both of his parents in tow.

"Raf, guess who came into Manhattan for Valentine's - holy crap!"

"Sonny, don't swear like that!" his mother scolded with a swat to her son's backside.  Rafael had the fleeting thought that now he was never going to be able to spank Sonny again.

All three were staring in shocked silence at Rafael as he lay posed on the bed.  He tried to silently will Sonny to do something, but his boyfriend seemed at a loss.  Fine, he was going to have to start moving them through this mortifying experience by himself. He cleared his throat tentatively.

"Um, hi Mr. and Mrs. Carisi."

"Hi Rafael, it's nice to see you again," Sonny's mother replied, trying to act as if this were any normal conversation even as her husband very purposefully averted his eyes.  "That color is very complimentary on you," she continued.

Rafael wished the bed would just swallow him up.

"Mom, Dad, can you wait in the living room for a minute?" Sonny asked while all but pushing them out the door and shutting it behind them.

"Oh God, oh God, Oh God," Rafael muttered to himself.

"It's gonna be ok Raf," Sonny said, without much conviction, as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sonny, what are they doing here?  And why did you bring them into the bedroom without warning me?"

"My mom texted to say they had just finished dinner nearby.  It happened to be right as I was getting off my shift. And you can't really expect me to have anticipated this, Mr. 'I Don't Celebrate Valentine's Day.'  What is all this anyway, Raf?"

"You don't like it?"  

"No I love it, it was just unexpected."  Sonny paused to lean in and sniff his neck.  "Raf, you smell fucking incredible. What is that scent, lime?"

"Grapefruit, actually."

"It's amazing on you.  But we've got a problem," Sonny said with some urgency.

"No shit Sherlock, your parents just walked in on me practically naked while trying to do a sexy pose for you."

"Well that too, but now we have another problem.  I'm getting hard seeing you like this, smelling you like this, and my parents are in the other room."

"Maybe they won't notice."

"I don't see how they could miss it," Sonny said miserably.

Rafael scooted over so that he was sitting next to Sonny and peered down at the impressive boner he was sporting.  "Shit. There's no hiding that thing." Secretly he felt a bit pleased to have inspired such a reaction.

"What do I do Raf?  I can't go back out there like this but I can't just leave them out there for much longer."

"Just think about things that will kill the mood for you.  For example, think about . . . watching C-Span."

"Oh that's good, that's good, keep 'em coming," Sonny said, gesturing with his arm for more.

"Think about going into a pastry store and the only flavor of cannoli they have is peanut butter cream."

Sonny shuddered at the thought.  "Anything other than classic ricotta is blasphemy."

He looked down at his lap to check in on his progress.  "I think this is working, hit me with another one Raf."

Rafael chewed on his lip as he thought.  "I got it. Think about studying for the bar exam."

"You're a genius, babe.  I think I'm good to go now."

"Do I have to go out there with you?" Rafael asked.  "I don't know if I can look you parents in the eye right now."

"You can wait here babe.  I'll tell them that you'll see them next time."  And with a quick kiss, Sonny was up and out the bedroom door to deal with his parents.

Rafael pulled the robe closed, as he was starting to feel a bit chilled.  He grabbed his phone and began to go through emails.  No reason to waste the time.

Within ten minutes Sonny was back, stretching out on the bed beside him.  "Are you seriously doing work right now, Raf?"

"Why not?" Rafael asked with a shrug.  "How were your parents?  What did they say about my embarrassing display?  How am I -"

"Raf," Sonny interrupted him.  "I know it wasn't ideal having them walk in on something intimate like that, but they're gonna be fine.  Sure my dad was a bit awkward about it just now.  But my mom said she thought it was sweet that you wanted to do something romantic for me."

"Because being sweet is what I've always aspired to."

Sonny's gaze landed on the heart pillows, and he picked up the pink one.  "By the way, these are awesome!  Did you get them because you knew it was something I would like?"

Rafael nodded.

Sonny's brow creased.  "I hope you didn't feel pressure to do all this for me.  I know you're not into Valentine's Day."

"No, I wanted to do it for you," Rafael replied with sincerity.  "I wanted to do it for myself as well.  It's true that I have issues with the holiday and the empty gestures it promotes.  But I realized that there's nothing bad about the two of us celebrating our happiness together.  In fact, I want to celebrate it."

"Mmhmm," Sonny nodded in a sort of vague agreement as he rolled over to bring himself halfway on top of Rafael.  His hand settled at the bottom of the robe, sliding under the hem to inch up Rafael's thigh.

"Is that really all you're going to give me in response, Sonny?  Given my general reticence to talk about my feelings, I thought you might be a bit more excited about this little declaration."

"Don't get me wrong, Raf, I'm over the moon about it," Sonny said as his hand moved to rest on the knot of the robe.  "And I always love hearing you talk, about feelings or otherwise.  But this time I'm kinda hoping you're finished, so I can ask whether I get to open my present now."

Rafael couldn't help grinning at that.

"Please go ahead.  You gift eagerly awaits being unwrapped."

Sonny began fiddling with the knot as he eased himself down between Rafael's legs.  "And I can't wait to see what's inside."


	3. Easter

Rafael sighed in tired contentment as Sonny drove them back from spending Easter with his family.

Sitting through the church service hadn’t been much of a sacrifice in the end.  The sounds and smells transported Rafael back to calming moments from his childhood.  Weekly mass had been, at the very least, a safe zone within whose bounds schoolyard bullies and a temperamental father could do no harm.

Sonny's nieces and nephews were another matter.  Small children remained much more mysterious to Rafael than the Holy Ghost, and he was thoroughly exhausted from having to engage with them after Easter lunch.

"I don't know why they always want to play with me," he commented as Sonny parked the car back at their apartment.  "You'd think they would be able to sense that I have no child skills."

"You should take it as a compliment," Sonny said.  "It means they feel comfortable with you. By the way, do you know that you're still wearing the plastic bunny ears they put on you?"

"You mean I've been wearing those goddamn things the whole time we've been driving?  Why didn't you tell me?" Rafael started to take them off, but Sonny reached out a hand to stop him.

"Will you leave them on for a bit babe?  You look cute in them." A familiar glint appeared in Sonny's eye.  "You know, it's been a while since we dressed up."

Since St. Patrick's Day, to be exact, when Sonny had surprised him in a green bowler hat and shamrock pasties.  That had been a memorable night.

"If you're game," Sonny continued, "I'd love to see you in just those ears and this bow tie, once we're inside."  He smoothed a hand over the velvety bow tie, part of Rafael's Sunday-best ensemble.

Rafael snorted. "What, like some sort of a cross between the Easter bunny and a Playboy bunny?"

Sonny grinned.  "Exactly like that.  My sexy bunny."

“Hmm, I’m game.  Though your relatives wore me out today, so you’re going to have to take the lead tonight.”

“My pleasure.”

"Though, Sonny. . ." Rafael hesitated.

"What is it, babe?"

"Isn't this, like, blasphemy or something?"

"What is?"

"Having sex on Easter.  I mean, you know that I don't believe in religion, and my Easter rituals are limited to consuming chocolate bunnies and marshmallow peeps.  But for you, it's still a holy day."

Sonny's eyes crinkled as he cupped Rafael's face in his hands.  "Raf, anything that helps me celebrate my feelings for you is worthy of a holy day in my book."

Half an hour later, Rafael found himself on their bed in the bunny ears and his bow tie.  Waiting for Sonny, who had run off to the kitchen in a burst of inspiration. He came back holding, inexplicably, a bunch of slim carrots by their green stems.

Rafael raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I just remembered that we had these in the vegetable crisper.  It's in keeping with our Easter bunny theme," Sonny explained.

"And just where are you intending to put those carrots, my love?"

"Don't worry, babe, I'm not going to put them inside you or anything.  I just thought they could have some nice textures for us to play with."

To illustrate, Sonny brushed one of the stems across Rafael's nose.  It tickled like a feather. Next he used the root to give a light slap to Rafael's thigh.

There was something to be said for having an enthusiastically adventurous younger lover.  Rafael nodded his approval. "Ok. Afterwards I'll give you notes on which parts I want to do repeats on."

Sonny laughed as he helped Rafael up onto his hands and knees.  "I know, you always give me copious notes. Though that gives me another idea."  He took one of the carrots and brushed it across Rafael’s lips. "As much as I love hearing your running commentary about our sex life, right now I want you to just focus on the sensations."

Rafael allowed Sonny to place the carrot between his teeth.  The ends stuck out either side and the long green stem hung down, nearly brushing the bedspread.

"Comfortable?" Sonny checked.

Rafael nodded.  It certainly wasn't uncomfortable, though he found that with his mouth held open it was almost impossible to swallow.

He shivered at the tickle of the carrot stems across his neck.  Sonny ghosted them down his back and teased his crack with them, awakening his sensitive nerve endings.  With care and patience, Sonny then proceeded to tickle and stimulate every part of his body with the feathery fronds.

By the time Sonny dragged the carrots themselves across his backside, Rafael was hard and panting.  Sonny brought the carrots down against his ass some half a dozen times. It was little more than a gentle tap-tap-tap as the bunch fanned out, but each one made his cock jump and leak.  And each jolt forward forced some of the pooling saliva out of his mouth.

Rafael heard the carrots dropping to the mattress behind him.  And now a finger under his chin was urging him up onto his haunches for inspection.

Sonny looked delighted by what he found.

" _Somebunny's_ a mess."

Rafael let out a whine, expressing exactly how he felt about Sonny's propensity for puns during sex.

Sonny straightened the bow tie and readjusted the bunny ears on Rafael’s head.  “And when I say a mess, I don’t just mean these. Can't even keep your fluids inside of you, can you?"

This time the whine was deeper and more desperate.  Rafael knew how he must look, sticky and debauched. Meanwhile Sonny's body and fluids remained fully clothed and contained.

Sonny drew a finger across Rafael's chin, through the spittle plastered there, before dragging another finger through the cum on his belly.  He then wiped his hand off on Rafael's chest, smearing the two substances together.

Rafael tried to mumble his disapproval, but succeeded only in releasing another trickle of drool.

Sonny seemed, if anything, enchanted by this development.  "Do you know how much I love the way your body reacts to me, Raf?  How much I fucking love that I can make you ooze out both ends like this?"

Rafael instantly squirted across his belly again, as though there were a direct line connecting Sonny’s words and his cock.  He never ceased to be amazed by the way Sonny had achieved such familiarity with and mastery over his body. There was something surprisingly liberating about it.

But what he really wanted to be liberated from right now was his insistent hard-on.  And so Rafael gingerly opened his mouth to release the carrot from the grasp of his teeth. It bounced down to the mattress below.

"Sonny, this foreplay is all well and good, but I'm ready for you to make love to me now."

His boyfriend flashed a brilliant smile.  "I hope you've got your stamina back, then, because we're gonna be fucking like bunnies tonight."

Rafael groaned.  He wouldn’t say that this rated very high among Sonny’s jokes.  But his boyfriend seemed blissfully unaware of that fact.

"That was a good one, right?" Sonny asked eagerly, seeking affirmation.

Rafael rolled his eyes.  "Just come here and kiss me, you goof."

"Sure thing - let’s get hopping!”


	4. Summer Vacation

Rafael climbs into bed with a weary sigh.  It was a hell of a day, but the sheets are a soothing 800-thread-count and he finally has a chance to call his boyfriend.

"Hey Raf!"

"Hi Sonny.  How is vacation with your family going?"

"It's been awesome! We spent most of the day at the lake, and then we all got fried clams for dinner.  Though I wish you could be here."

"Me too.  I was so looking forward to going on this trip with you."

Unlike Sonny and the extended Carisi clan, Rafael is not at a lake house this week.  Instead he is stuck in the city, prepping for an unexpectedly rescheduled trial. After a long day in the office he is finally home.  Tired, horny, and missing his boyfriend.

"You're not still working, are you Raf? You gotta pace yourself with this trial."

"No, I gave it up for the day.  I'm lying in bed. And I really wish you were with me right now."

"Raf."  Sonny's voice has gone quiet all of a sudden, turning to an urgent whisper.  "I'm with my parents and my aunt and uncle right now. I can't have phone sex while I'm in the same room as them!"

"Phone sex?  I wasn't - Sonny I wasn't even suggesting that.  I just meant literally what I said, that I wish you were with me right now."

"Yeah, with you _in bed_.  Wait, Raf, hang on a sec.  I'll call you right back."

Rafael just shakes his head as the call disconnects.

"I'm in my room now, alone," Sonny says as soon as Rafael picks up some five minutes later.

"Sonny, we are not having phone sex.   I already told you that's not what I was insinuating."

"Yeah but you put the idea in my head anyway.  And why can't we have phone sex?" Sonny sounds eager and plaintive, and somehow that just makes Rafael miss him more.

"Because, I don't know, I don't really get what the point is.  Isn't it just like getting yourself off, except more awkward because someone else is listening?"

Sonny's silence is stunned.

"Wait, Raf, are you telling me that you've never had phone sex before?"

Even with an extra ten years of life experience, Rafael occasionally finds himself with less sex experience than his boyfriend.  "So maybe I haven't," he says a tad defensively. "It's not a big deal. I just don't see the appeal."

"Sure it can be awkward, but it can be so good too," Sonny gushes.  "Will you let me show you?"

Rafael leans back against the pillows, thinking.  There really is no downside, and Sonny seems adorably excited about he prospect.  "Ok, but no video call. That's too much."

"Good.  Then let's get started." Sonny's tone is suddenly all business and no nonsense.  "Get undressed, slick yourself up, and put a towel down on the bed.  Then I want you to put the phone on speaker and lie down on your stomach."

"Is that a request or a directive?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

Some five minutes later, Rafael has stretched himself out on his belly. 

"Ok Sonny, I'm in position."

"Good.  Now prop yourself up on your elbows."

Rafael does as told, his back arching into a fair approximation of one of Sonny's insufferable yoga positions.  But at least this shift has the benefit of pressing his cock further into the mattress.

"Now flick your thumbnails against your nipples.  Pretend it's me reaching around you to do it."

Rafael dutifully begins to flick his nubs, and his hips jerk in response.  But he can't help making a comment.

"This feels good, Sonny, but I still don't see what the big difference is between phone sex and masturbation."

"Obstinate, aren't we?  Stop playing with your tits, then.  And stop humping the mattress."

Rafael halts the movement of his hips.  Surely Sonny wouldn't know if he kept grinding himself into the towel (how did he even know in the first place - lucky guess?), but somehow Rafael can't bring himself to disobey.

"Ok, I've stopped."  His voice sounds breathless, even though they've barely started.

"Pinch your nipple, hard.  It's what you get for talking back."

Rafael starts to move a hand towards his right side, but Sonny's voice stops him in his tracks.  "And make sure it's the left one."

Sonny knows that one's more sensitive. 

Biting his lip, Rafael tries to stay silent, as if making a sound would mean admitting just how well Sonny can play his body.  But when he pinches the designated nipple a muffled wail breaks free, and the pleasured pain brings him to full hardness.

"God Raf, what your noises do to me."  Sonny must be getting worked up now himself.  Rafael can tell by the slight break in his voice.  "Lie down flat, still on your stomach."

"Done."

"Good.  Put your hand in your hair."

Rafael does so, letting his hand curl loosely through the longer strands on top as he awaits further instruction.

"Now pull tight and use your hair to anchor yourself to the bed.  Pretend it's my hand keeping you in place."

Rafael gives a satisfying pull that brings his cheek flush against the mattress.

"Did you do it, Raf?"

"What do you think, I'm just lying here reading a book or something?  Of course I did."

Sonny laughs, and Rafael can hear him smiling through the phone.

"For that sass, Raf, I think I need to slap your ass. Reach down with your other hand and do it."

Rafael pauses.  "Wait, you mean like, spank myself?"

"Yeah.  But it's coming from me."

With the first hand still wound tightly in his hair, Rafael reaches the other one down tentatively.  He can't quite see how this will bring the same pleasure when it's coming from his own hand instead of Sonny's. He gives an experimental smack.

"I could barely hear that through the phone," Sonny admonishes.  "Again. Harder."

Rafael brings his hand down again, hard as he can given the awkward angle.  The sound reverberates, and Sonny hums his praise.

For his part, Rafael finds that he is now leaking onto the towel beneath him.

"What are you doing now, Sonny?"

"I'm stroking myself, and thinking about how good you're being."

Rafael rephrases.  "No, I mean, if you were here with me, what would you be doing right now?"

"Ah.  So you want to get in on the imagining?  I thought you didn't see the point of pretending," Sonny teases him.

"What can I say, I like a challenge.  Plus, I'm starting to see the verisimilitude of the situation."

"Verisimilitude."  Sonny repeats it in a low voice, as if it's a dirty word.

"You like that?"

"Yeah I do.  You want to know what I'd be doing right now Raf?  If I were there right now, I'd be slicking myself up to fuck your thighs."

Rafael groans.  It's one of his favorite activities, and Sonny's too, even if they don't get around to it that often.

"Ok Raf, take your hand, the one that just slapped your ass, and bring it up against your lower back.  I'm holding it there as I straddle you."

Rafael twists his arm and fits it snug against the small of his back.  Even though nothing but air encircles his wrist, Sonny's words keep as tight a grip on it as his hand would have.

"Ok.  I have my arm in place."

"Good, good.  I'm lowering myself onto you now, and I'm thrusting between your legs."

Sonny is clearly losing his cool now, his voice turning scratchy.

"Each time I thrust I'm pushing you down.  Fuck yourself into the mattress for me, Rafael."

Rafael thrusts his hips, imagining that it is Sonny driving him into the mattress.  The scratchy towel beneath him provides a sweet stimulation.

It's a graceless display, Rafael knows, his torso contorted by the one hand pinning his hair to the bed and the other one immobilized behind his back.  He ruts against the mattress as best he can, the constraints that Sonny has imposed through the phone only increasing his desperation.

"You're so good for me Raf, you feel so good beneath me."

Even though Sonny is in a cabin by the lake, Rafael swears he can feel the slim body pressing down on him, driving him into the mattress.  He grinds even more feverishly, in rhythm with Sonny's labored breaths through the phone.

"That's it, Raf, that's it, come for me!"

Rafael gives a low groan as he complies, shooting onto the towel below and his stomach above.  Sonny's high keen signals that he too has reached his climax.

How good they are together, Rafael thinks, that they can come as one even when they are apart.

As his heart rate starts to drop towards normal, Rafael realizes that his muscles are turning stiff.

"Sonny, can I move my arms now?"

"Of course!  Raf, why are you still in position?"

"Well you didn't say I could relax.  I was trying to follow direction."

"Like you ever follow anyone's direction."

"Fair point. . . Sonny?"

"Yeah Raf?"

"I retract my prior statement about phone sex.  I definitely see the appeal now."

Rafael can tell that Sonny is happy.  His silence through the phone is the contented kind.

"In fact," Rafael continues, "I think we should try it again once you come home."

Sonny chuckles.  "But Raf, we won't need to have phone sex when we're together."

"But that doesn't mean we can't still do it for fun.  I can stay in the bedroom and you can shut the door and sit in the living room."

"Of course you'd choose the more comfortable room."

"Of course."

Rafael lets out a yawn.  He really is getting tired.

"You're worn out babe, you should go to bed," Sonny says worriedly.  "I knew you would work yourself too hard while I was away. Promise me you'll take it a bit easier tomorrow?"

"Promise," Rafael says, though he only half intends to keep it.  "Call me tomorrow?" He inflects the question with what he intends to be a hint of suggestiveness.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
